The amazing Chav
by Dark Devices
Summary: So the girls have just watched Spiderman and a lot of the girls seem to be fawning over the famous "upside down kiss". Taylor comes up with what she thinks is one of her best plans yet. Triple trouble Belle/Kelly Celia/Roxy Taylor/Andrea
1. Chapter 1

Taylor's POV:

So I'm sat here in the common room with everyone else waiting for this damn film to be fucking finished so we can get to Slum dog millionaire. I can't believe Miss Fritton makes us have these movie nights, thinking that she can unite the tribes; well she's got another thing coming when she lets the geeks choose their film first. Right now I'm being forced to sit on the couch between Roxy and Celia so they don't have fucking sex on it, watching bloody Spiderman. I really don't see what the obsession with this guy is. Seriously, yeah he can run up a few walls and hit people with webs but other than that, he's just a normal guy. The totties and a few other tribe girls are practically drawling at the mere sight of him so at least it shuts them up for a bit.

I turn to my right and see Celia's attention fixated on the screen when this bloke gets buffed up in his sleep. I then turn to my left and see Roxy watching the projection grinding her teeth in jealousy; I chuckle but then get an almighty "SHH" from everyone else. I look down to see on the floor, snuggled up together is Belle and Kelly, I try not to laugh as I see Kelly falling asleep on Belle's shoulder, and belle not suspecting anything. I decide to have a bit of fun in my hour of boredom by kicking Kelly in the leg and watching her sit bolt upright and staring wide eyed at Belle thinking that she got caught in the act.

I turn my attention back to the screen to see that the film has picked up a bit and it's getting to the part where the almighty famous 'upside down kiss' is just about to happen. I look around and find Andrea with her Tribe to the side of the room watching intently at what was about to happen. When the kiss comes to life, the room goes crazy in "awes" and gasps by teenage girls. It's absolutely ridiculous, I turn back to Andrea, and for an emo I would have thought she would hate all of this romantic, cute shit (unless it's from me) but shit me, is she tearing up?.

The amazing Chav

After the film I got up from the couch and in a matter of seconds Celia and Roxy are playing tonsil tennis. I walked over to find Andrea but I can't see her because it's dark and all the girls are rushing around to pay the first years selling trinisky for the next film. Just then I feel someone jump on my back so I swing then round and pin them against a wall with their legs wrapped around my waist. I lean forward into them to see who it is, it's Andrea. With her trade mark smirk on her face, she puts her arm around my neck, pulls me closer and kisses me. As we are rooted to the spot, grinding into each other I feel a smack to the back of my head, causing me to head but Andrea in the nose. "That's for kicking me" Kelly said whilst walking out the door. I turn back to Andrea after Kelly walked out of the room to see if I had done any damage, I haven't, but now I have an agitated girlfriend. Andrea quickly slides down off of me and walks back to where she was sat.

After all the films, the first years took the projectors down and started to count their money whilst the rest of us moved up to the dorm. I tried to catch up with Andrea but she and her devil tribe were the first ones up the stairs leaving triple trouble, Celia and Belle at the bottom of the stair case. "Well that was all very entertaining I must say" barked Roxy, "well it would be for you, you didn't even watch the fuckin films" Kelly quipped sarcastically, "did too". "Mate the only thing you saw was the back of Celia's throat and her cleavage" I responded dryly before walking up the stairs leaving Kelly on the floor laughing with Roxy looking like a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the school of are in the lunch hall eating breakfast, and trying to overcome their trinisky hangovers. The tribes are sitting on their own tables apart from the leaders. The leaders are sitting at their table with Kelly at the top, followed by Belle, the twins, Chelsea, Polly, Taylor, and Andrea. But two people are missing.

Taylor's POV:

So I'm sat at the table eating what appears to be porridge but looks like baby vomit, whilst listening to Polly talk about upgrading the monitors in the science rooms. I look up to see Roxy walking in hand in hand with Celia, but from the way their uniforms are all out of place, you can only imagine what present they have just gave Polly on her monitors. I turn to my left to find my ghostly girlfriend surrounded by stacks of paper, still not talking to me; the papers seem to all be about her weird voodoo party.

"Babe" I manage to pipe up, I get nothing. "Baby" I try again, still nothing. I then go closer to whisper in her ear "Baby girl", yet I get nothing. As I'm about to draw back I hear the soft noise of snoring, she's asleep. I decide to leave her cause unless you're suicidal you don't want to wake her up. After breakfast and Andrea finally waking up to one of the first years throwing a bagel at her, we all headed to English.

Once inside the class room its havoc. Paper airplanes flying, spit balls and the teacher under her desk praying to live. Just another English lesson, nothing special. I'm sitting at the back of the room with Kelly and Roxy discussing our latest prank, but something is bothering me and I can't keep it in any longer, "okay what the fuck is all this hype out that upside down kiss, Its all I've heard all morning and I don't get it" I all but yelled. " Mate chill, the girls think it's romantic that's all, why's it got you so wound up" Roxy asked, "I don't even know man but it's just it's all I have heard about it's just gettin' annoyin'" I dripped. Just then the bell rang for next class. Art. This should be fun with Kelly, the twins and a girlfriend who still isn't talking to me cause she's too busy sortin out her freaky, Tiki bash. Just great.


End file.
